The goals of this project are to: (1) develop the CCK-B agonist pentagastrin as a tool to study CCK-B receptor function in humans; (2) determine whether CCK plays a physiological role in regulating the human HPA axis and explore mechanisms; and (3) develop pentagastrin as a laboratory model of panic disorder.